It is important for a band having tens of music instruments to have each of the instruments to be light and easily assembled.
A conventional pedal assembly is shown in FIG. 10, and generally includes a base 71 and a heel plate 72 which is connected to a board 73. The user steps on the pedal 74 pivotably connected to the front end of the heel plate 72 and the pedal 74 is pivoted by the force that the user applies to the pedal 74.
The conventional board 73 is usually heavy so that it is difficult to transport the pedal assembly. Besides, the conventional pedal assembly requires a lot of time to be assembled and dis-assembled. Also, the heavy board 73 needs too much material which means high cost.
Furthermore, the pedal 74 needs to be adjusted according to the user's needs which are usually related to the size of the user's foot. However, the pedal 74 is connected to the base 73 by the heel plate 72, it is difficult to move the pedal 74 inward or outward to meet the user's need. The difficulty relates to the efficiency of operation of the pedal 74.
FIG. 11 shows another conventional pedal assembly which includes a U-shaped support frame 81 and the fixing section 82 of the support frame 81 is fixed to the heel plate 84 by a positioning member 83. Multiple screws 85 are used to fix the fixing section 82 of the support frame 81. Two ends 86 of the support frame 81 are inserted into the two side holes 88 of the base 87.
Although the U-shaped support frame 81 is light and uses less material and can be easily disassembled, the U-shaped support frame 81 is not stable as expected. The unstable support frame 81 swings during use and causes noise which cannot be accepted for any music player.
The pedal 89 in FIG. 11 is connected to the fixing section 82 of the U-shaped support frame 81 by the heel plate 84, the positioning member 83 and screws 85. The two ends 86 of the U-shaped support frame 81 are inserted into the sides holes 88 of the base 87, the pedal 89 cannot be adjusted inward or outward. The drawback is the same as the pedal assembly disclosed in FIG. 10.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal assembly which is composed of a frame, a front board and a rear board, wherein the frame is light in weight and can be easily disassembled and carried. The pedal assembly requires less material and saves time to assemble. The frame of the pedal assembly of the present invention is stable.